


Daddy's Purple Rockstar Princess

by Epic_and_Kitty



Series: Self Ship Ahoy! [1]
Category: Inktale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Dyeing, Implied French, Ink speaks French, Makeover, OC is a Cat Monster, Self Ship, but the writer doesn't, so its just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/pseuds/Epic_and_Kitty
Summary: Shameless shelf ship one shot I originally wrote on my NSFW Tumblr. Based on how I ended up turning myself on after getting my hair dyed awhile back.





	Daddy's Purple Rockstar Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm a dirty, hardcore self shipper and this is my otp. I call it Inky Paw Prints. Keep in mind that while this is edited, it is technically my first published fic, so it might be a tad bit rusty and clunky. Still, I hope you all enjoy! I'll definitely be posting alot more of my self ship content in the future, so enjoy this small taste of what's in store!

Ink sighed, flipping through television channels rapidly, trying to find something to watch until his wife got home from a makeover thing with a few Toriels from various universes. He landed on some Bob Ross and shrugged. Good enough.

He really had wanted to go with Kitty, if only for moral support. She had been lowkey panicking since the day before, worried about pretty much everything. From possible bad haircuts to embarrassing herself in front of so many to simply being out with a lot of people, if it could happen, Kitty had worried about it. But try as he might, Ink couldn’t convince any of the goat ladies to let him go with them, all of them claiming they wanted to let Kitty’s makeover to be a surprise.

As Bob painted a happy little bush friend, Ink checked his phone for the tenth time that hour, dispite the lack of noise notifying an unread message. There was, to no one’s surprise, no update from Kitty. He still grinned at the picture Kitty had sent of her with all of her hair in foil. Her comment on mind controlling aliens made him grin more. 

A sudden blip noise made him nearly drop the phone in surprise. Kitty had sent a message.

“Heading home! Can’t wait to show you my new doo! Love you!”

He grinned, quickly typing a reply.

“Kay Princess. Love you too. Be safe for Daddy, ok?”

A quick “I will!” was the last response she sent before his phone went silent. He let out another sigh, only happier this time. His wife was coming home soon and he’d be able to wind her down from the days stress.

He heard the car pull up several minutes later, as well as several of the older women leading Kitty up to the door to say their goodbyes. The door unlocked as the sounds of the engine faded away and he heard his wife calling out.

“I’m home, baby! Close your eyes! I wanna surprise you!”

He chuckled but obliged, closing his eyes as he listened to his wife putting her things away and walk into the living room. He heard her walk up to where he was sitting, pressing her soft lips to his.

“Mmmm, welcome home, Princess, can I open my eyes yet?”

“I dunno, can you?” The snark in her voice was thick, and Ink grinned wider, pulling her back for a deeper kiss, eyes still closed. His hand snuck up her skirt and squeezed her ass lightly, causing her to squeak against his lips. He laughed against her lips as she pulled away in a huff. He was pretty sure he heard her mutter “pervert” under her breath and his chuckling only got louder.

“You should know better than to be ‘cheeky’ with Daddy, Princess~” He heard her muffle a snort at his pun and he felt his heart soar. Stars she was adorable.

“Can I open my eyes now please? I want to see how pretty you are”

He heard her lean up and adjust her hair.

“O-okay, just don’t be mad about the color, ok?”

He smiled gently at her, eyes still closed.

“I’m not gonna be mad at you for willingly changing a part of the body YOU own, Princess. I promise”

He heard her sigh of relief.

“Ok, you can open your eyes now”

He grinned and opened his eyes, almost struck dumb by what he saw.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t what he was currently staring slack jawed at.

Her hair was down out of her usual ponytail, gentle curls framing her soft face. Her bangs were swept off to the side, but what really struck him was the color. Dark purple with red violet, almost magenta highlights cascading around her face. Her sparkling blue grey eyes popped against the deep purples framing her lovely flushed face, her rosy cheeks appearing even pinker as she smiled at him.

“Well? W-what do you think, Daddy?”

He swore softly in French before pulling her back against his lips, moving his own against his in a passionate fervor. He mouthed praises in French against her lips, combing his fingers through her newly dyed locks. He couldn’t help the moan he let out as he realized just how soft her hair was. Her hair was always very soft, but…oh fucking stars, he could sleep in it now.

He pulled back as Kitty began gasping for air, murmuring praises in soft French. Once Kitty regained her voice, she giggled.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you like it”

He laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“You look amazing, Princess. Daddy loves everything about it”

Kitty smiled and nuzzled into his chest, allowing him to breathe in her hair’s scent.

“I’m glad you like it so much. I like it too. I feel so pretty with it like this. I feel like a rock star!”

“You are pretty, Darling. Always. But stars, you look amazing!”

He pressed another kiss to her lips, moaning hungrily as his hands tangle into her hair. He pressed into her, growling sensually.

“In fact, Daddy has half a mind to reward his pretty little rock star with a good breeding. What say you, my Kitten? Do you want to be fucked full with a litter of kits for being such a pretty little treat?”

He grinned as he feels her shudder against him in need, already smelling her arousal.

“P-please, Daddy, breed me like a good girl. F-fuck a litter into me. P-please Daddy, please!”

He chuckled darkly, quickly drawing up a soft cushion for her with his magic.

“On your hands and knees, Princess. Daddy’s gonna breed you proper.”

Kitty obeyed, quickly kneeling down on the cushion, trembling with need. Ink made short work of her skirt and panties, pulling them down and tossing them aside. His hands snuck under her bra to tease her nipples, making her moan loudly.

“Fuck, Daddy, please don’t tease me. I need your cock, please!”

He smiled, sneaking a hand away to tease her button and stretch her slick folds. He pulled his shorts down quickly and teased the head of his cock at her entrance.

“How much do you want it Princess? Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want your cock Daddy! I want your cum! I want to be so full I glow with your seed! Daddy PLEASE!” She pushed back to try to get him to go deeper, but he pressed his hand firmly on the base of her spine, keeping her in place. Ink chuckled as she whined and stayed still for him.

“Such a good girl. Daddy’s gonna give you everything you want”

Ink pushed himself inside her quivering walls, groaning as he hilted himself deep inside. He gently grabbed her hair to pull her head back, starting his pace slow and steady, nibbling at her neck gently.

“Daddy’s gonna fill you so full of kits you won’t be able to walk. Is that what you want, Princess? Is it?”

His thrusts get rougher as she struggles to answer, her mind drowning in pleasure.

“Y-yes, oh fuck, y-yes Daddy. I want that. I wanna be so full I burst! Oh please! Daddy! Fill me up! Fuck!”

He thrusts hard and fast, fingering her clit, already nearing his first end.

“How many kits do you want, baby girl? Three? Five? Maybe an even ten? How many, Princess, how many do you want?”

Her walls are starting to spasm around him as she whimpers out her answer.

“Ten! I want ten kits Daddy! Fuck please I’m so close! Let me cum Daddy, please!" 

He slams into her as hard as he’s able

"Me too, Princess, cum with me! Cum for - FUCK!”

He came hard inside her as she squeezed his cock with her own release. He bit into her neck to muffle his moan, drawing a tiny amount of blood. He gently licked the wound to heal it, slowly regaining his breath. He gently rubbed her back, his gaze and touch full of love.

“You ok, Kitten? I didn’t go too hard, did I?”

She shook her head, her breathing returning to normal slowly.

“I’m ok, you weren’t to hard-”

“Good.”

He pulled out and flipped her over, lining up his cock at her entrance again.

“Wait, wha-”

“We still have to fill you up with nine more kits babe. We’re gonna be here for a looooooong while~" 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as she gives him a tired smile.

"If I knew changing my hair purple would rile you up this much, I’d have agreed to this makeover a long time ago.”


End file.
